Alergia
by nayera99
Summary: ¡KAGOME!- dijo, mejor dicho grito un muy alterado Inuyasha al salir de su letargo- ¡porque diablos me enterraste en el piso si yo solo estaba preocupado por ti chiquilla gritona! Oh pero nuestra kag no se quedaba atrás- AH pero si estabas preocupado no hubieras dicho todo eso sino que me hubieses dejado descansar- rebatió la azabache.


**Bueno solo quería decirles a todas las lectoras que se atrevieron a entrar en esta loca idea mía que gracias y si es un fiasco perdón puesto que es mi primer fic aunque tengo otros en proceso y pues bueno como es el primero aunque leo muchos fics no se si está bien, así que si quieren pueden dejar su opinión. **

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ni los lugares, ni los personajes todo eso es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sama y nunca serán míos porque si no hubiese muchas escenas de besos entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Bueno en resumen solo me pertenece la historia porque salió de mi linda cabecita. Y ahora pues las dejo para que lean.**

**Alergia**

A-a-a chuuuuuuuuu!- fue el fuerte sonido escuchado en el Sengoku, el cual ahuyento a varios pájaros que estaban frecuentando la zona. Pues, si nuestra querida chica del futuro estaba padeciendo ese horrible mal que se denomina alergia y tenía una de las buenas eh, ya que todo el día se la había pasado estornudando para fastidio y preocupación de cierto hanyou peliblanco. Y de todo el grupo dígase Sango, Miroku y Shippo

Oe, Kagome es que vas a estar así todo el día-dijo el chico con un tono que solo podía ser interpretado como fastidiado, aunque escondía cierta preocupación.

No es mi culpa Inuyasha tampoco es como si quisiera estar estornudando todo el tiempo, además el aire tan puro y los olores intensificados a madera y césped no me- me –me achuuuu! ah ayudan mucho- dijo la alérgica chica y era verdad solo que a nuestro hanyou favorito le fastidiaba la situación y los constantes estornudos, sabía que ella estaba empeorando y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella quisiera tomar un descanso.

Eh Inuyasha- oh dios ahí venia con su adorado descanso.

Kagome no vamos a parar a descansar solo hemos estado media hora caminando- respondió el chico a la suplica expresa en las palabras de la chica.

Pe-pero yo tengo alergia y tengo que descansar y mejorar sino después no podre hacer nada- dijo con la voz rasposa por la alergia y con un toque tristeza porque sentía que Inuyasha no la consideraba ni en los momentos en que estaba enferma. Ah claro que si fuese Kikyo fuese muy diferente comenzó a pensar la joven.

Kagome no vamos a parar solo porque estés estornudando aunque ya deberías dejar de hacerlo y, si estabas tan enferma porque no te quedaste en tu época o en la cabaña de Kaede- definitivamente el chico estaba de un humor de perros y más de lo normal fue el pensamiento de los integrantes de ese peculiar grupo.

Vine porque si no me ibas a buscar y me ibas a regañar justo como lo estás haciendo ahora además se supone que tengo un deber que cumplir según tu ¿o no?- pregunto muy dolida joven por la indiferencia de su amado

Pues me lo hubieras dicho y ya se resuelve de todo en vez de venir con esa alergia a fastidiarnos a todos- "y aquí va arder Troya" pensaron los integrantes restantes del grupo al unisonó.

Así que es eso ¿eh?, pues ya que te fastidio tanto me regreso pero antes te hago un pequeño regalo- dijo con una de sus sonrisas perversas y macabras tanto como para dar escalofríos, tomo mucho aire y finalmente lo soltó- ABAJOOOOOOOOOOO! – y un gran estruendo como de algo pesado cayendo se escucho por todo el Sengoku, mientras un aturdido Inuyasha estaba incrustado en suelo, Sango y los demás trataban de convencer a la azabache de no irse.

Pero kagome-chan no te puedes ir aparte de que tú buscas los fragmentos que es lo de menos, ayudas mucho a la tranquilidad y armonía del grupo con tu gran sonrisa y no importa si tienes alergia o algo, igual te necesitamos aquí aunque Inuyasha no lo admita- finalizo la castaña su mini discurso con una sonrisa alentadora.

Eso es muy cierto kagome-sama, es muy necesaria en el grupo- dijo el moje con un aura de sabiduría bastante peculiar siendo su gran gusto por las mujeres y sus "atributos" según él.

Es cierto kagome, no te vayas por favor, no te vayas solo porque el pulgoso de Inuyasha no te entiende- dijo el pobre Shippo con una cara de cachorro desvalido que era imposible decirle no.

Bueno tal vez no me vaya pero, podemos descansar un rato- pregunto sabiendo que sus amigos eran más racionales que Inuyasha, y justo cuando iban a responder

¡KAGOME!- dijo, mejor dicho grito un muy alterado Inuyasha al salir de su letargo- ¡porque diablos me enterraste en el piso si yo solo estaba preocupado por ti chiquilla gritona!

Oh pero nuestra kag no se quedaba atrás- AH pero si estabas preocupado no hubieras dicho todo eso sino que me hubieses dejado descansar- rebatió la azabache

Solo intentaba que te regresaras y ya pero no, tu insistes en quedarte- dijo el acercándose a la chica

Lo hubieses dicho desde un principio y no de esa manera tan cruel y desinteresada, además estoy aquí para cumplir con el propósito para el que tú dices que estoy aquí- respondió también acercándose, quedando ambos cara a cara muy cerca y cada uno con las manos en la cadera con pose desafiante, hasta que ambos bufaron y se voltearon para quedar de espaldas. Vaya que eran testarudos.

Bueno entonces en ese caso si quieres descansar pero no te quieres ir, solo súbete a mi espalda y así avanzamos- cedió por fin el peliblanco siendo en este caso el maduro.

Pe-pero yo puedo caminar solo necesito descansar de vez en cuando- dijo la chica un poco turbada por la repentina amabilidad de Inuyasha.

Y un comino Kagome solo súbete, de todas maneras así vamos más rápido y no te cansas es más eficiente- dijo el hanyou sin mirarla debía admitir que le daba un poco de vergüenza pero solo un poco.

Bu-bueno e-está bien- pronuncio un poco turbada y titubeante porque aunque ya se había subido a su espalda antes fue por circunstancias muy diferentes y aunque muchas veces lo había querido no esperaba que se diese tan fácil y sin estar en pelea.

Y así finalmente se subió a la espalda de su amado hanyou

Y no hace falta decir que el resto del grupo estaba boquiabierto por el desenlace de los hechos, los muy descarados estaban que comían cotufas aunque no supiesen que era. Hasta que por fin reaccionaron y Sango llamo a Kirara mientras ella, Miroku y Shippo se montaban en la gran felina.

Y mientras Inuyasha corría con Kagome sobre su espalda, esta ya casi no estornudaba y estaba por dormirse.

Madera húmeda, césped, varonil

Olor Masculino

_**Su olor**_

Eso era todo lo que su sentido del olfato percibía, su olor, se sentía rodeada de ese maravilloso y atrapante olor que para ella era mejor que cualquier perfume que vendiesen en su época era más puro y mejor era…

_**Perfecto**_

_**Justo como el**_

Y así la azabache se durmió en la espalda de su amado rodeada de su olor pensando que aunque tuviera alergia y el olor de Inuyasha fuera potente lo podría oler toda su vida

_**Su Olor**_

_**Bueno y eso fue todo amigos**_

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi primer one-shot porque creo que es un one-shot si no corríjanme, gracias a todos los que leen y otros que dejan rewievs y si pueden dejar su opinión o cualquier cosa en ellos muchas gracias y por ahora me despido. Hasta pronto y que tengan un buen día :)


End file.
